


Kara Danvers--Superhero, Reporter, Matchmaker!

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Post Sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Kara tries to play matchmaker.   It doesn't go well.   For her that is





	Kara Danvers--Superhero, Reporter, Matchmaker!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GDMonthly6](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GDMonthly6) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Someone is playing matchmaker, and it involves Alex and Astra. Are they the ones trying to set Kara up? Is another character setting them up?
> 
> Here we are, folks, my second submission for General Danvers Monthly Six, enjoy! :=)

******

_**“You know how whistle, don’t you, Steve? You just put your lips together – and blow”** _

\--Lauren Bacall, _To Have and Have Not_ (one of the _sexiest_ lines of all time!)

******

“I don’t see it,” James shook his head “sorry”

“How can you _not_?!” Kara exclaimed as she lifted her head from where she’d been pillowed up against his side “they’re like…,” she looked around for inspiration “Bogey and Bacall!” she finally declared

James glanced at the TV, which was showing _To Have and Have Not_ and politely declined to comment

“…we’re going to set them up!”

James blinked, he must have misheard that

“Sorry, what?” he asked

“Alex and Astra!” Kara rolled her eyes “we’re going to set them up!”

“We are?” James asked as she whipped out her phone and began texting. James, meanwhile, was left feeling utterly confused

What just happened?

******

“Ha! Oh yes!” Lucy grinned as she hurriedly texted Kara back

“What?” Winn looked up from doing the crossword puzzle on his phone

“Nothing, you’re not interested” Lucy dismissed

“Now, hold on,” Winn put down his phone “I might be. What’s going on?”

Lucy smirked without even looking up from her phone

“Kara wants to play matchmaker with Alex and Astra” she explained

“ _What_?!?!?” Winn wheezed

“You heard me”

“But, but, but!!!” Winn frantically waved his hands “eyes!” he finally exclaimed, waving a hand towards his eyes “Astra! Laser eyes!” he panted out “and Alex has a gun!”

“So?” Lucy scoffed “so do I, remember?”

Winn waved his arms frantically for a moment, looking like a spastic chimpanzee almost

“You’re serious?!” he finally demanded

“Yep,” Lucy nodded “and you’re going to help me”

“Oh no! Absolutely not! No, no way!” Winn frantically shook his head “do you know what they’ll _do_ to us if they find out? Uh-uh, no!”

Lucy slowly put the phone and smiled as she scooted towards him along the length of the couch

“Oh no you don’t!” Winn exclaimed as he sat up “don’t you use your, your, your….feminine wiles on me!” he about faced, refusing to face her, even as she walked her fingers up his arm

“Fine,” she purred “be that way, just let Alex and Astra both stew in their own hormones until they kill each other” her hands began rounding the front of his torso, molding around surprisingly-well developed muscles

Winn groaned, his will collapsing like a wet noodle as the blood rushed from his brain to…elsewhere

“Fine!” he spat “but if they find out, we’re both dead!” he warned as he spun around and pulled Lucy in for a kiss…

******

“OK!” Kara knocked the coffee mug twice on the table to get everyone’s attention, the mug promptly shattering “shoot,” she muttered as she limply held the handle, the only part of the mug that was still intact “right! OK! So, we’re all here because we’re sick and tired of Alex and Astra dancing around the elephant in the room”

“Right!” Lucy nodded.

James and Winn both just grumbled reluctantly, neither of them particularly wanting to be here, but having been roped into it by their girlfriends. To that point, James tentatively raised a hand

“Question: didn’t Alex just break up with Maggie?” he asked

“Oh yeah, that’s right,” Winn nodded “wow, I’d forgotten about that”

“Ah-ha!” Kara stabbed a finger at Winn, earning a slightly fearful yelp and him huddling closer to Lucy for protection “which only proves my point!” Kara exclaimed, a wide-eyed, slightly crazy look in her eyes

“It does?” the others all asked as one. Even Lucy, who was otherwise onboard with the plan, now had her doubts

“It does.” Kara nodded empathetically, head bobbing like it was a bobble head “the fact that people forgot that Alex and Maggie were dating proves that she and Astra have _far more_ chemistry”

“That…wasn’t what I was saying” Winn muttered as Kara whipped out her notebook, just _bristling_ with energy. Or a sugar high, either one

“So,” Kara continued “ideas?”

“We could just lock them in a room together and wait until they finally do something” Lucy suggested

“They’ll probably kill each other!” Winn exclaimed “and then come back from the dead to kill _us_ once they find out that we’re the ones behind it”

Lucy smacked him upside the head, earning a slight whine and a playful chuckle from Winn

“OK! OK!” Kara waved her hands, trying to avoid somebody dying right then and there “no one’s locking anyone in a room. Next idea”

“Uh,” James cautiously held up a hand “well,” he began “we could just…set them up on a romantic dinner together?” he suggested hesitantly

“OK! Good!” Kara frantically scribbled that down on her notepad “OK, now we’re talking. Winn?”

Winn looked up, startled, coughing as he choked on his own spit

“What? No!” he exclaimed “no! I’m not doing this Kara!” he frantically shook his head, yelping as Lucy suddenly put him in a loose headlock

“Yes you are!” she exclaimed, giving him a noogie, the two of them toppling off the couch to land in an undignified sprawl on the floor as Winn managed to get Lucy in a headlock as well, both of them trying to force the other to give in

Kara and James both looked at each other and sighed…

******

**Plan One: Leave a fake love letter in one person’s locker**

Kara looked around the DEO’s locker room as she slowly tip-toed towards the locker marked ‘A. In-ze’. Grinning, she slipped the (carefully written) love letter that was ‘from Alex’ into the grate, wriggling the paper a bit as she tried to slip it in as gently as possible. Using her x-ray vision to ensure that it was inside, Kara grinned to herself and quickly slipped out, hiding behind a corner as Astra herself came in from the showers, heading straight to her locker.

Clapping a hand over her mouth to keep from _squealing_ like a five year old, Kara grinned as Astra quickly found the love letter and opened it, frowning as she read it…

******

“What’s going on?” Kara found herself asking about an hour later as dozens of agents filed into a conference room

“Well,” Winn began “it looks like _somebody_ left a love letter for Astra in her locker,” he explained, looking at her pointedly “and _now_ , because she reported it to J’onn, we all have to take a surprise seminar on sexual harassment in the workplace,” he perked up “oh, and Alex is being cited for sexual harassment until they can find the person who forged her signature” he added

“But, but, but” Kara stammered

“That includes you too, Supergirl” J’onn rumbled as he passed by “ _all_ DEO agents are required to attend” he added as he trudged into the conference room

“Oh, I don’t want to go to a seminar” Kara whined to herself as she reluctantly shuffled on in after J’onn and Winn…

******

“OK,” Kara began “I know that Plan One…didn’t…go over so well”

“Wow. You think?” Winn drawled as Lucy merely glared daggers at Kara and stabbed her takeout with far more force than was necessary. She shoved the prawn into her mouth, chewing viciously, then looked pointedly at the fork and then at Kara, clearly wonder where to put it that would cause the most pain for Kara

“But! I’ve got an even better one!” Kara added hastily, cringing at the way Lucy was looking at that plastic fork “fool-proof! I swear!”

“That’s what you said last time,” James sighed “Kara, you were in that seminar for _three hours_ ” he reminded her

“OK, so plan one was too simple,” Kara dismissed “this time, it’ll work…”

******

**Plan Two: Trick them on a date**

Astra frowned at Winn as he pulled the car to a stop

“Why are we stopping here?” she asked

“Because we’re here” Winn answered as he unbuckled and climbed out of the car, Astra somewhat confusedly following him

“I thought you said that this was a undercover operation?” she asked as she examined the rather expensive-looking restaurant they now stood in front of, her cocktail dress (Winn was _not_ looking, not looking!) rustling slightly in the evening breeze

“It is, it is” Winn nodded quickly.

Astra narrowed her eyes at him

“Stop lying, Winn” she ordered

Winn sighed

“Look just, just trust me all right?” he pleaded “I promise you you’ll enjoy yourself”

Astra looked doubtful, but nodded silently and allowed Winn to lead her inside the restaurant. Rounding the corner they found Kara and Alex sitting at a table, Alex dressed in a similar slinky cocktail dress as Astra. Both Kara and Alex stood up as Astra and Winn came up to them

“Wow!” Kara exclaimed “aunt Astra, you look good!”

Astra ducked her head shyly, a pretty blush tainting her cheeks

“Thank you, little one” she smiled

“I am going to kill you,” Alex stood up suddenly, sighing “they set us up, Astra,” she explained “I’m sorry” then, before anyone could stop her, she quickly marched out of the restaurant

Astra watched her go, sighing sadly…

******

“So, they set you up, so what?” Maggie snorted as she took a swig of her beer “you’re not a nun, Alex, you’re allowed to be attracted to other people”

Alex grumbled and took a swig of her beer, letting out a startled yelp as Maggie pulled it away from her

“Hey!” she protested as she dabbled at the beer now dribbling down her chin

“Let’s review,” Maggie began “why did we really break up?” she challenged

“I want kids, and you don’t” Alex stated

Maggie smiled

“And you’re going to have them, and be the greatest mom ever,” she vowed “but, is that the only reason?” she smiled somewhat bitter-sweetly at Alex “I saw how you looked at her, how you _still_ look at her, and I’ve seen how she looks at you,” she explained “ _and_ I know from talking with Kara that Astra’s always wanted kids. So…” she trailed off, looking at Alex pointedly…

******

Alex looked up as Astra softly touched down on the balcony, cautiously hovering in the doorway

“Can I come in?” she asked

“Of course,” Alex replied, suddenly seeing Astra in a new light as the other woman cautiously stepped inside “I talked to Maggie earlier,” she began as Astra slowly sat down next to her

“And, what did she say?” Astra wondered

Alex snorted out a laugh as she turned to Astra

“Oh, you’re going to love this” she began…

******

“OK,” Kara sighed “so, Plans One and Two didn’t work. _But_ , I’ve got another id—” she stopped at a knock at the door

“I’ll get it!” Winn and Lucy both bolted for the door, jostling and shoving each other as they rushed to the door, both freezing at the sight of Alex standing on the other side

“Where is she?” she demanded

Both Winn and Lucy broke apart and pointed almost-accusingly at Kara as Alex marched in

“OK, Alex, before you say anything...” Kara tried as Alex calmly picked up a throw pillow and hurled it at Kara’s face

“Next time you pull a stunt like that, it won’t be a pillow,” Alex growled as she turned and marched out, pausing in the doorway “that goes for all of you” she warned.

As the door shut behind her, Kara gulped as James, Lucy, and Winn all glared at her…

******

Sighing Alex climbed into her car, where Astra was patiently waiting

“How did it go?” Astra wondered

“Hmm, same old, same old,” Alex dismissed “threw a pillow in Kara’s face and then threatened everybody else’s miserable little lives”

“Ah, the usual then” Astra chuckled as Alex frowned thoughtfully

“Think we should tell them?” she mused

“Tell them what?” Astra wondered

“That we’ve been dating for over a year now?” Alex chuckled

Astra smirked

“Nah,” she decided “let them figure it out on their own” she declared, leaning in for a quick kiss…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
